The Party
by WendyCorduroy353
Summary: A little WenDip one shot I thought of...please R and R! THAAAAAANKS! PS I think it's awesome!


**Wendy's POV**

Today me and Dipper were trying to jump the roof with the Mystery Cart, it was AWESOME! Although, we didn't make it..we still had a great time. Except for this one awkward moment where Dipper was practically staring into my soul...I just shrugged it off as...well, actually I had no explanation for it. Maybe it's just a guy thing? I really don't know. There is this party tonight at the Mystery Shack again, the last time it was kinda lame...but I'll go anyways 'cause it's better than sitting around being bored. Now I can at least sit around and be bored with Dipper, last time Mabel was off challenging Pacifica Northwest soooo...Probably just gonna be me and Dip...Maybe we can dance or something? Hopefully _Robbie_ won't be there...That jerk. So anyways... the party is starting in, like, 5 minutes. Right now I'm sitting on the couch with Dip...He's being weird AGAIN though, sooo...I wonder if he's alright...

The party is starting now and the first song is coming on, Don't start un-believing by Courney. I begin to hum the song when that little dork is giving me the 'eyes' again!

"You alright, Dork?" I ask, sipping my soda. He sighs.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...I'll be right back." He says, going up the stairs to the attic. I decide Mabel would be the person who knows him best. I walk up to her, by the DJ mic.

"Hey, Mabel? Is there something wrong with Dip?" She breaks out in a sweat.

"Uhh...Uhh...No! H-He's fine! Why would you think thaaaaat?" She fumbled with the braid she had.

"You sure? He's like, acting all weird and nervous...actually he's been like that for a while-"

"No he hasn't! He...Like, totally...BLARG! I can't take the pressure!" She screams. "He's totally in love with you!" That sentence echoed through the whole Shack, Shocking me most of all, the music stops, my heart pounds.

Soos nudged Mabel. "You know, Dude, the um...Mic was still on,"

I just stood there, completely incapable of saying anything. Mabel gulped.

"D-Did I just tell Dipper's secret in front of everyone in Gravity Falls?" She whimpered. "GAH! He's gonna kill me! Whaaa!" She ran away, up the stairs, and before she even reached the top, she began to shout apologies after apologies. "Sorry Dipper! It was an accident! I'm sorry! I didn't know the mic was on! Honest!" I could hear the girlish shriek from Dipper.

"YOU WHAAAAT?!"

I was still speechless when Soos whispered in my ear. "Dude, you alright?"

I mustered up enough strength to reply.

"...Yes, Soos." He turned the music back on and I sat on the couch, trying to figure out what to do next...I sit there...Knowing that everything is different now.

"Hey, Wendy?" I look down to see Mabel with a guilty look on her face.

"'Sup, Dork?"

"Dipper said he's gonna hide in his room for the rest of the summer...And I dunno what to do." She explained.

To tell you the truth, I don't know what to do either. I thought for a moment, then an idea struck me.

"Tell him that after this song there is a slow one, and if he comes down before then, and faces me, we can have that dance." Mabel's eyes grew wide.

"You, Ma'am are BRILLIANT!" She squealed as she sped back to their room. I can hear their conversation from here.

"C'mon Dipper!"

"NO!" He squeaked.

"Alright, that's it..."

"W-What're you doing with that? NO! NO! AAAAAAHH!" The shriek broke through the silence. Mabel came down the stairs with Dipper tightly wrapped and gagged with her Grappling Hook.

"Stop...SQUIRMING!" Mabel said sternly. "Ehem, I _Finally_ 'convinced' him to come down!" She said casually. Wow...Today is not a good day for Dip.

"Mabel! That is _not_ the way to do it!" I told her.

"What? He was resisting!"

"Untie him right now!" Mabel narrowed her eyes in a suspicious way. "What?"

"Since when do you care so much about this 'Dork'? Hmmmmm?" She says in a teasing voice. I simply looked away, and I must've blushed because Mabel giggled. "I'M A THIRD WHEEL!" She shouted. I can't help letting out a chuckle.

"Hmill Hm Hm Lemmmee ohhwwt?!" Dipper mumbled through his gag.

"Fiiiiiine." Mabel starts untiing the ropes. As soon as he's free, I grab his hand.

"Sooo...You maybe...Wanna, dance, Dork?" I mentally slap myself for nearly losing my cool, when I'm known for my coolness. He takes a deep breath.

"I would love to, Wendy." The slow song starts, Dipper wraps his arms around my waist and I sink low to put mine on his shoulders, we both giggle trying to figure out how to dance right, 'cause of our height differences.

"Maybe you could sit on Mabel's shoulders?" I chuckle. Mabel runs over and picks him up.

"No! Mabel, she was joking!" Dipper pleaded, but she already had him on her shoulders.

"I'm helping!" She cheered. They wobbled a little, then came crashing down right on top of me! I was laughing hysterically until I realized Dip was on top of me, We just stare face-to-face for what seemed like forever. "I am the most awesome wingman EVER!" Mabel screamed, making 'BAZOW' noises. Soon, the entire crowd begins chanting.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

We eventually start to lean in to each other, coking our heads slightly to the opposite sides. Finally, our lips met and it was magical. Today, I found out that Dipper Pines 'likes' me,

But the thing is,

I like him too.


End file.
